Continued Gundam SEED
by loVeFoReTeRnItY
Summary: After ep 50 of Gundam SEED, what if Kira wasn't saved by Athrun and Cagalli? What will happen? Sort of a crossover of SEED and SEED Destiny. Some parts may not really be continued but its the plot!.... Including characters from SEED Destiny. Check it out
1. Missing

_Continued---After episode 50 of Gundam Seed… The Final Battle has jus ended… Kira was ly_ing _in space and was found by Athrun and Cagalli in Justice…_

Athrun asked Kira to wait for him there and went back to Archangel to seek for help because the MS could only take at the most,2 persons.

"Ok…" replied Kira weakly.

"I'll leave Tori with you.I'll be right back" Athrun said.

It was only after awhile before Kira heard something traveling towards him. He did not see what that was clearly for he was only half conscious.

"Athrun, is that you?" Kira asked softly as he felt that he was being hauled up into something .

He heard no reply.

"Drink this up,you'll feel better." A voice told him.

He did as he was told, but felt giddy and tired straight after drinking that 'medicine'.

Meanwhile… 

Athrun went back with Barfelt to search for Kira but he was nowhere to be found.

"Kira? Kira! Where are you?" Athrun shouted.

"Are you sure you left him here? But where could he have been in this state? There aren't any surviving ships around here too." Barfelt said.

"TORI…Tori…tori…" SILENCE

"Tori? Its TORI! The mechanic bird I gave to Kira!" Athrun said excitedly.

"Kira must be near here!"

So, Athrun and Barfelt followed the sounds given out by tori. But Kira was still nowhere near the mechanic bird. Instead, Athrun found something wrong with Ztori. The wings of the bird was broken and some body parts were spoiled.It seems like someone did it by force. But who was it?

Who was the person who capture Kira and what will happen to him? Where could Kira be? I think I'll stop here. Pls R&R! Chapter 2 coming up….. thks!


	2. Tied up

**A/N: **Sorry for taking this long to update… er…. Sorry because after reading chap one over and over again…. I realised that its not really 'Continued' Gundam SEED after all. Cos I suddenly realise that Justice was actually destroyed in the Genesis. Sorry everyone…. Cos this is actually the plot of the story… so please continue reading and R&R! Thks!

"Where am I ?"

"What is this place?"

"Isn't Athrun suppose to……"

It has been three days since Kira was captured by the mysterious group of people. He had been unconscious until now.

He felt giddy when he woke up and did not recognise the place he was in. It was not Archangel which was suppose to be. He did not see Athrun, Lacus or Cagalli who will normally be by his side if something like this happens. The most important thing, he could not move.

Suddenly, he heard the door sliding open and footsteps coming near him. He quickly closed his eyes pretending to be unconscious in case he's being discovered. He knew that something must have happened. He was not in Archangel but in another ship. It wasn't Eternal either. It could be the enemy's vessel or maybe not.

"Was it Zaft?" He thought to himself. But Zaft was defeated not too long ago.

"Was it Earth Alliance?"

But if it is, they will surely return him to Archangel.

He really did not know and he felt his head hurting.

"How is he?"

"He's fine sir. We just need him to regain consciousness before we can continue."

"Good. How about the girl ?"

"She's not doing really well. We really need the drug or else..."

"Don't worry. I'll get it. As for now. Keep her alive as long as possible."

All Kira could hear was a man with a dark voice talking to a woman. Who is that girl? What did they mean by continue? What is the drug?

Where is he now? Kira really wanted to know.

He gathered all his strength and pulled himself up.

It was then when he realised that he could not move not because he did not have the strength to but because he was all tied up and he could not feel it at all.

--- okay. That's all for now. But please R&R or give me comments about how how I should continue my next chap. Thanks.


	3. Neo

_**A/N:** Er……… Sorry for the long wait……… I've run out of ideas and was about to delete this story but in the end I decided not to… But I'm still unsure whether u people like this story or not…So I hope that u all will review cause I really need to know what u all are thinking of this story… Thanks………_

_In Archangel………_

"Where's Kira?"

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean by you don't know? You went to pick him up with Mr Bartfelt!"

It was Cagalli, anxious to know where her brother was. Athrun look lost, worried and perhaps, scared. He searched the whole area with Bartfelt but Kira was still nowhere to be found.

"Mr Bartfelt, Where's Kira? You'll tell me right? You never lie." Cagalli said, closed to tears…

"I'm sorry Cagalli, we searched the whole area but we still could not find him. "

"Where could he be? A person whether he or she is a coordinator or not cannot live for more than 15 minutes in space without any oxygen support and Kira had none! He could have jus "float" away if he dies! Where are you going to find him then? Why can't u just bring with you in justice or just call Archangel and he will be standing in front of us here right now!"

Cagalli said as she turned to Athrun.

"I………Why didn't I think of that! I……………. sorry…….."

Athrun said sadly.

"Come on everyone. Look at the bright side. Other ships may have seen Kira and took him away. He should be safe. Cagalli, why don't try contacting Orb ? Ms Murrue, could please try contacting other ships from Earth Alliance while I try to get some news from ZAFT."

Everyone was startled by Lacus who should be the most worried among them but instead, kept the calmest.

_Meanwhile at the mysterious ship where Kira was captured………_

"So I see, you're awake... Kira Yamato….. The Ultimate Coordinator……"

It was a masked man who looked jus like Rau Le Creuset the only difference is that he wears black instead of white.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Where am I ? Where is Archangel? Who is that girl lying beside me? Why am I being tied up?"

Kira asked. His head was full of questions he wanted to ask. He was lost and did not know what he should do.

"My name is Neo Lorrnoke. You are now in the Girty Lue, an Earth alliance ship. Well, I suggest you forget about Archangel and now, fight with us. If you refuse, we'll have no choice but to…….."

The masked guy, or rather Neo said as he gave an evil smile as he said to Kira.

"Why must I fight with you? Besides, the war has come to an end, why must we still fight? Kira answered back.

"The war did not end. Another war will start 2 years later. The plan is going jus as we expected. Another disaster will happen. But for now, you are asking too much questions. Now, go back to sleep."

Kira felt drowsy the moment something stung his hand. He was now unconscious again.

_Okay……… I shall stop here… Hope you all like this chapter. I have more ideas now about how I should continue this story. But if you all have any ideas. Please feel free to email me. I would really like to know……… _

_Now, please click the button below and REVIEW! It won't take too much of your time!_

_Thanks and all the best!_

_XXStrike-FreedomXX_


	4. Kiruka

_**A/N:** Hi! I decided to update more often since I have the time to do so.First of all, I would really like to thank those who reviewed. This inspiredme to write more!But I also receive comments saying that all my chapters are too short. I promise to write longer after this chapter because I wrote thisone before hand! I'm really happy thatpeople actually like this fic. Thank you! I'll try my best to improve it even more!__For now please enjoy chapter 4……… ENJOY!_

_Archangel………_

"I see. Are you really sure? Please inform me if you have any news okay? Thanks." Cagalli put down the phone and sighed.

"Todaka(Colonel of the ORB Military)didn't receive any news either. Where could Kira possibly be? Could he have…….. " and with that, Cagalli burst out crying before she could finish her sentence.

"No, he couldn't possibly have. He must be around somewhere. Let's just wait maybe he's with Earth Alliance." Athrun said as he tried to calm Cagalli down.

"I've contacted one of my comrades in Earth Alliance secretly since we've already left Earth Alliance and he said that there wasn't any mysterious guy or coordinator being saved by any of the surviving ships. Well, ZAFT is our one and only hope now. " Murrue said.

"I just called Martin. He says that there's no news from ZAFT either." Lacus said sadly.

"Who's Martin?" Athrun asked curiously.

"Martin DaCosta is one of the lead officer who served me. He's trustworthy and is now in ZAFT secretly gathering information for us." Bartfelt explained.

"There is no point staying here, why don't we return to Orb for the time being instead of waiting here pointlessly. Kira will be fine, I believe in him. If we believe in him, we should remain calm and wait for the good news" Bartfelt said.

"I agree, besides it'll be easier to investigate more since Orb has more information and is a neutral country." Murrue said and everyone nodded their heads.

"All hands ready! Everyone in Archangel listen up! We're returning to Orb in 5 minutes time. Make sure everyone get ready! I repeat! We're returning to Orb in 5 minutes time! Please get ready!" Murrue commanded over the amplifier.

_Meanwhile in the Girty Lue………_

Kira woke up when he heard whispers around him. He opened his eyes and found 3 pairs of eyes looking at him.

"Who… who are you." He asked.

"Hi ! My name is Stellar Loussier. This is Sting and this is Auel." The girl who seemed to be unconscious the day before said happily as she introduce herself and the 2 guys around her.

"Neo, why is he being tied up? What is his name?" She asked the masked man who did not speak a word throughout the whole conversation.

"His name is Kizuka Hibiki. He will now be one of your 'brother'. Listen up all three of you Kizuka will now be one of your comrades, your partner for the upcoming war. He needs rest now so I suggest you all leave the room now." Neo said in a kind voice totally different from before.

"Well then, bye Kizuka, I'll come visit you tomorrow again!" Stellar said as she left the room.

The room was now empty except for Kira and Neo. Kira was loss for words. When on earth did he become Kizuka and when did he ever agreed to become their comrade?

"Kira Yamato, you will now be known as Kizuka Hibiki, the son of Ulen and Via Hibiki.You will join us in the upcoming battle whether you like it or not because, your memory will be erased. Neo said, his voice turning evil again.

"No I will not! Athrun will save me! Cagalli and Lacus will save me! Archangel will save me! I will not join you in your battle! Stop dreaming!" Kira shouted as he shouted to break free.

"They thought you died so you can stop thinking about it. Since you refuse, and I knew you would be. I shall erase your memory tomorrow. Now, you can enjoy your last bit of memory as Kira Yamato because you can never get them back again.

For Eternity... ...

_Okay! I'll stop here. I know the name Kizuka sounds weird but I couldn't think of a better name.My finals are here but stillChapter 5 will come soon! So please please review! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed reading so far! Thanks!_

_XXStrike-FreedomXX_


	5. Loss

_**A/N: **Hi! Thanks for the all the reviews! I will make this chapter longer as promised in chapter 4! I know the name "Kizuka" sounds weird but that is the only name that I can think of, others sounds weirder. But of course! The name "Kira" suits the best! And I chose "Hibiki" as the surname because that is actually Kira's original surname……_

_So, for now, ENJOY CHAPTER 5!_

"Let me go! Get off!" It was Kira struggling to get off the bed while some of the crew from the ship push him into the "cradle" to have his memory erased. He was still being tied up to prevent him from escaping.

As he entered the "cradle" he saw three domes. They look like a very large casing. To his astonishment, he saw Stellar, Auel and Sting lying in each of the domes. They were sleeping peacefully and all of them look innocent and were smiling.

"Well, in case you don't know, all three of them are extended, human experiments if the Earth Alliance. They have all been trained since young so that they will have the same level of ability with you, coordinators. They're trained to fight with you, coordinators. But now we have a real coordinator, the ultimate coordinator, so everything we do will be really easy. Now its time." It was Neo standing beside Kira with an evil smirk on his face.

"You may start now. Push him in." Neo commanded to the crew.

"No, stop it! Why do you want to do that for?" Kira shouted angrily.

He was ignored by everyone no matter how he struggled and shouted until his voice went hoarse. Soon, he was hooked up with machines and tubes all over him. He was now in another dome which was same as the other 3.

"No…… Stop……it…." Kira cried softly.

Total Blackness 

"Well, it seems that this coordinator is still trying to struggle. How persistent. Increase the energy to 600 volt per minute instead. This must be the difference between a coordinator and a natural. No matter how perfect an extended is, it still cannot be compared to a true coordinator." Neo said as he observed Kira's brainwaves.

_Orb………_

"Welcome come back Cagalli-sama. May I know what had happened to Kira-sama?" It was Todaka, the colonel of Orb Military, saluting with respect at Cagalli.

"He was missing. We can't find him. He was not with Earth Alliance nor was he with ZAFT. Where could he have been?" Cagalli replied, closed to tears.

"Cagalli-sama, please don't worry. Kira-sama will be fine. Orb is a neutral colony and it'll be easy to check with ZAFT and Earth Alliance. We'll find him in no time." Todaka said.

"Cagalli! You're back! Finally! I miss you so much!" It was Yunna Roma Seylan a guy who fancied Cagalli and it's a high chance that he'll be the fiancé of Cagalli. His father, Unato Roma Seylan and him has been plotting for complete control for Orb for the past few years. Cagalli did not try to expose their evil plot because Unato was a good friend of her father, Uzumi Nara Athha and even she herself has to show respect to him.

"Get off me! I have more important things to settle than to listen to you." Cagalli told him off irritatedly.

"I know. That brother of yours is missing right? Why would you even bother? He doesn't really care about you anyway. Even though you both are twins, he's a coordinator and you a natural. You both were born differently, he from a machine and you from your mother's stomach. Besides, you both only met recently right? A few months ago…It'll be better if he disappeared. Come on, jus forget about him. " Yuuna with an evil smile,

"Enough! Will you please stop it! Kira is my brother! He cares for me better than you think you do! Is it of your business that he was born differently than me? So what if we just met recently? We don't mind. Now, the first priority of Orb is to locate my brother, Kira! Other matters shall be left aside until Kira is found! I am the representative of Orb, everyone must listen to me!" Cagalli commanded angrily.

"Cagalli, please calm down. Kira will be fine. There's no need for you to waste your energy on people like that." Athrun said as he held on to Cagalli's hand.

"Don't you touch her! You filthy coordinator! Cagalli, why must you mix with people like that?" Yuuna shouted.

Athrun could no longer tolerate it. He went towards Yuuna and gave him a punch on his face.

"Don't you dare insult Cagalli! It's enough that you've just humiliated Kira! So what if we're coordinators. We didn't have a choice! Our parents decide it for us! We did not say we want to be coordinators!" Athrun shouted.

Before Yuuna could do anything, Cagalli pulled Athrun back into the Archangel.

_Girty Lue………_

Kira stirred as he began to regain consciousness.

"Where am I ? Who am I ? Why am I here?" He asked when he woke up. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain searing through his head. "AHHHHHHHH!" He shouted in pain.

The medical crew heard it at once and went towards him immediately. Neo heard the scream himself and entered the infirmary at once.

"Who am I ?" Kira continued to ask.

"Your name is Kizuka HIbiki.Your parents were dead and we found you unconscious. It was thanks to us that you were able to survive. You are now a member of the crew in this ship. You shall fight with us and work with us in future because you have nowhere to go. My name is Neo Lorrnoke and I am your friend. Do you understand what I have said?" Neo told Kira by his bedside.

"Yes. I will try my best and thank you for saving me." Kira said before he became unconscious again.

_This is the longest chapter I've ever wrote and I'll try to continue to write longer. I'm sorry but Kira's memory were really erased and about how Yuuna insults Kira. I'm angry myself too, but Yuuna himself despised coordinators and that's how he's supposed to act like. Chapter 6 is coming soon! Please check back! _

_For now, PLEASE REVIEW! All of you reviews are very important to me! It motivates me to write more!_

_THANKS!_

_XXStrike-FreedomXX_


	6. Girty Lue

_**A/N: **Hi all! I'm really happy for all the reviews I've received! Thank you all so MUCH!_

_I hope you all really like this fic so far. I'm still thinking of adding more characters like Shinn into this fic and I think I really should. Since Kira is now Kizuka, I will address him as Kira since that is his original name. _

_Okay! Now, please enjoy Chapter 6!_

**A few weeks later……**

"Kizuka, now that you have fully recovered, you are going to undergo some training before you can fight in the actual war. Before you start, I'm telling you that the training is extremely strenuous and you are now given a choice to whether you want to quit or not." Neo told Kira who was now known as Kizuka.

"No, I will not quit. Since you saved me, I will repay you and also take revenge for my family who were killed." Kira said

"Yes, your family were killed by the people from Orb. A ship called Archangel. I believe your parents will be happy to know that you are helping them to take revenge. Now, we shall begin the training which will take 60 days. " Neo replied with an evil smirk on his face.

"Archangel… I'll be sure to destroy you." Kira said to himself.

**Orb…**

"How is it? Did you find anything?" Cagalli asked frantically.

"No, nothing related or anything new." Athrun replied gloomily.

After weeks and weeks of sleepless nights, and asking help from all the crew of Orb, no news of Kira has been found. Everyone was beginning to lose hope, believing that Kira had died, including Lacus who had been losing her appetite and talking lesser lately.

"I think its time we take a rest." Said Cagalli as she saw everyone with swollen eyes and yawning continuously. "Todaka, please send a word down telling everyone to rest and they need not report for work tomorrow. It must be really hard on them. That includes you too." She said.

"Thank you Cagalli-sama. I shall take my leave now." Todaka said as he bowed.

"Everyone looked so tired." Cagalli said as she entered her house which she and Athrun shared. No sooner, Athrun came back yawning and asked for a cup of coffee.

"You should catch some sleep. Where's Lacus?" Cagalli told Athrun.

"Well, you too. She just went home. She must be the one suffering the most although she didn't say anything." Athrun said.

"Athrun-sama, here's your cup of coffee." Said a maid as she serve Athrun.

"Thanks." Said Athrun as he picked up the news paper published by the Earth Alliance daily.

"Earth Alliance's New Ship!" It says on the headline. Being curious, Athrun flipped over the page and read.

It says:

**Earth Alliance has just finished building a new ship successfully. It is named the "Girty Lue" and the captain of this ship is Neo Lorrnoke. This ship is extremely special because it has the ability to make itself invisible using the Mirage Colloid. Its stealth capability is one that cannot be detected by radar, making it perfect for surprise attacks.** **Ships that try to scan its heat source are unable to determine it, which adds on to its already stealthy moves. Its appearance looks slightly similar to the Archangel in the sense that it also has two mobile armor/suit launchers. This ship has already been launched into space to protect the Earth as well as being used for combat purposes.**

Athrun was totally shock when he flipped over to see the date. It was exactly the day the war ended and its highly possible that Kira was in it.

"Cagalli, Cagalli! Take a look at this! I found something interesting!" Athrun nudged Cagalli awake for she was dozing off on the sofa.

"What is it?" asked Cagalli sleepily as she took the newspaper from Athrun's hand.

"It must be. Kira must be on the Girty Lue! Archangel did not detect any heat source from any ship the period went missing! It even has the ability to make itself invisible which means it may be right beside us all the time!" Cagalli said as her eyes begin to widen.

"I'm going to inform Lacus and Todaka to tell him to get everyone to find out about this ship." She said

"No you shouldn't. You promised them rest. Besides, we aren't 100 sure are we? Please don't tell Lacus too, if you tell her, she'll get really happy and if it turns out to be a false alarm, how will she take the blow?" Athrun said as he pulled Cagalli back.

"We'll check it out ourselves and don't tell a single soul about this until we are really sure."

**Girty Lue… …**

(Pant… pant… pant…)

(Thud….)

It was Kira who fainted after the continuous running for 3 hours at a speed of 60km/hr on the treadmill.

"Bring him to the cradle. Well, I suppose this is expected for even an extended can only last for at most an hour and a half on the treadmill at a speed like this." Neo said.

In the cradle, Kira was sleeping peacefully. Water was given to him through a tube into his mouth since he was unconscious in case of dehydration.

"Inject the drug into him." Neo commanded.

This drug has the ability to make Kira's body grow stronger and have a better stamina and he cannot do without the drug.

"A good gundam fighter must have be strong both physically and physiologically and Kira Yamto, no, Kizuka Hibiki, you have them both. I will make you the strongest fighter ever seen in a century." Neo said said to himself as he laugh out loud evilly.

_Alright,I shall end here and I think that I'm being a little too cruel with Kira by making him run so fast and long! So sorry for the Kira fans out there and I'm one myself! Anyway, hope you all like this chapter and **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**!_

_Chapter 7 will be up soon so PLEASE check back!_

XXStrike-FreedomXX


	7. Coordinators

_**A/N: **Thanks very much for the reviews again! I feel so motivated and I'll try my best to write better and longer! Well, one of reviewers asked if Kira will regain his memories. Hmm… I think he should or what is going to happen to Lacus? Another reviewer asked if this fic is KiraXStellar. Well, it's not a bad idea and maybe I should write about that!. Thanks for all the questions because it gives me more ideas for this fic. Thank you!_

_Now… please ENJOY chapter 7!_

"Neo… I'm sorry I collapse at training yesterday. I promise to try harder and not let you and my relatives who passed away down." Kira said with determination.

"I can see that you have strong will and determination. Now I'm going to spend one hour explaining to you the battle plan which will take place in about 2 months time with Stellar, Auel and Sting, You may take a seat beside Stellar." Neo said.

Kira took a seat beside Stellar immediately and found Stellar gave him a wink and thumbs up. He turned red in almost an instant and just smile back at her.

"What happened Kizuka, did you have a fever? Why is your face so red?" Stellar asked as she put a hand on Kira's forehead. Kira felt himself go even redder.

"No…no…I'm o…okay…" He stuttered.

"Okay, all four of you turn your heads and focus your eyes on the screen. The country highlighted in red is Orb, a neutral colony. The Alliance has always hoped that Orb would join forces with them and now we're given orders to make them join forces with us. Since we've tried to talk them round peacefully for quite a number of times and they still would not agree to it, I guess we have to do it by force this time. Kizuka, this is also a great chance for you to take revenge for your family and it'll be your first mission. Therefore, I've decided to appoint Kizuka the captain for this mission. Do you all agree?" Neo explained.

All four of them nodded.

"Good. So from today onwards all three of you will train with Kizuka and training will start one hour later. Is that understood?" Neo asked as he turned his head to Stellar, Sting and Auel.. All three of them nodded their heads again.

**Meanwhile in Orb……**

"How was it? Did you find any information about the Girty Lue?" Cagalli asked Athrun anxiously.

"Give me a minute; I'm trying to compile everything into one. According to all the information I have found, the chances of Kira being on the Girty Lue is 95. All the information fits. I mean dates and stuff." Athrun said, typing like mad in the keyboard as well as speaking to Cagalli.

_**5 minutes later……**_

"Finally… Cagalli, come and take a look. This is all the information of Girty Lue that I can find. Look, the day the Girty Lue was launched was in C.E 71 21st of October. This was exactly the day before the war between Earth Alliance and ZAFT ended and it takes around a quarter of a day for a ship to get into space at a normal speed! According to calculations of the Archangel's position when the war ended……" Athrun said as he continued to type furiously on the computer. Cagalli could do nothing except for staring in awe at Athrun.

"Aha!" Athrun shouted suddenly which caused Cagalli to jump. "Look, this is the trail Girty Lue is taking. It is suppose to travel from the Earth to Artemis in 2 days. Wow this ship can travel in an unbelievable speed. If it were to be Archangel, it will take 3 to 4 days to travel that far! Alright, this is the position where Archangel was at the end of the war.I remembered the time was around… hmm… yes, 3.22pm. I happened to take a glance at the time in Justice when we were searching for Kira. Therefore, the Girty Lue should be………around 2km away from the Archangel and THAT'S where Kira was!" said Athrun excitedly.

Cagalli was lost for words and felt totally astounded. "Can…can you tell…tell me where…did you …get all the in…information?" She stuttered.

"The Earth Alliance's private and confidential webpage of course!" Athrun said as if it's the most obvious think to do.

"Where did you get all the passwords and codes into accessing the web?" Cagalli asked unbelievably.

"Well, I learned code-breaking when I was young back on the moon and I never failed to break even the most difficult code. It's a pity that Kira did not take up that course. First, codes used by big organisation are mostly numbers. Therefore, you have to….." Athrun was interrupted by Cagalli.

"Okay, okay, you're making a mess in my mind. So now, we can be sure that Kira is onboard the Girty Lue and we just have to locate the ship, get Kira out and it'll be done. Am I right?" She asked Athrun. Athrun nodded.

Actually, Cagalli was amazed by Athrun's ability. "Do all coordinators have that kind of ability?" She thought to herself. She never thought that 'they' will be that different from her 'kind'.

"So… I'll call to tell Lacus?" Athrun ask uncertainly.

"Well, I think it's not a bad idea. It'll stop her from worrying about Kira." Cagalli said as she read through the information on the Girty Lue.

Athrun phoned Lacus and told her about the news and in no more than 10 minutes, Lacus was at the doorstep of Cagalli's house.

"Is it true? What Athrun had said, is it true? Is Kira really on that, on that Lirty Gue or …?" Lacus asked. She was panting slightly and it seems she got here in a rush.

"It's the Girty Lue." Athrun corrected Lacus.

Athrun and Cagalli explained everything to Lacus in details.

"Kira must be on that ship. Why don't we save him now with Archangel? How do we know what's going to happen to Kira in the next moment?" Lacus said agaitatedly.

"Lacus, please calm down. We need to plan carefully first. Besides, we don't even know where the Girty Lue is now. Archangel is still under maintenance and the Justice seems to be faulty after the war. Maybe Kira is safe in their hands now. We shall call Miss Ramius and other committee members to discuss this matter. Let's look on the bright side, Kira will be fine." Cagalli said, trying to calm Lacus down.

Despite saying that herself to Lacus, Cagalli was also very worried about Kira. Despite drawing peace with ZAFT, the people in Earth Alliance should still be hating coordinators and that'll put Kira in a very dangerous position should he be discovered.

**Girty Lue……**

"Ah! Finally after one day of strenuous training, now it's finally time to rest," Sting said as he entered his room with Auel.

"Hey, by the way, where's Stellar and Kizuka?" Auel asked.

"Well, Kizuka is still training and I heard that Stellar is accompanying him. Well, he still got so much to learn, and time is running out." Sting explained.

"Oh, but what is Stellar doing there?" Auel asked again.

"Neo asked her to help out. You know, she listens to whatever he says." Sting explained.

"I can see that Kizuka sort of like her. I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea." Auel replied.

"Good job Kizuka, you're improving by leaps and bounds and you're going to surpass all three of us!" Stellar said in amazement as she handed Kira a towel and his water bottle.

Kira went red in the face and did not dare to look at Stellar straight in her eyes.

"Er… Stellar… I've got something to tell you…"Kira told her, blushing.

"Well, what is it? Jus say, it's okay…"Stellar reassured him.

"Well… Actually… I… I like…" But before Kira could finish his sentence, Neo walked into the room.

"It's getting late already. There's still training tomorrow so I suggest you all go have a rest. By the way, How're you doing, Kizuka? I heard you're improving and that's great.."

Neo said.

"Yea, I trying my very best and getting myself ready for the upcoming battle." Kira said with determination.

"Good because the day will be here before you know it." Neo said, grinning.

_Well, I'll stop here… I tried to write longer so I think it took a bit of time. Sorry! I'll still try my best to write longer. Well, I suppose almost everyone of you know the true identity of Neo already so I shall keep those who don't know in suspense._

_But for now, PLEASE REVIEW!_

_XXStrike-FreedomXX_


	8. Attack

_**A/N: **Hi! Er… I would like to explain something that this fic is not KiraXStellar but it's actually KizukaXStellar. Kira still likes Lacus. I know it's a little confusing but hope you all understand. Well, lots of people are guessing Neo's true identity and those who have finished watching Gundam SEED Destiny should know. Neo is actually… I guess it's quite obvious now but I think I should keep those who don't know in suspense because his identity will be revealed in the later chapters._

_Now, please enjoy Chap 8! _

It had been three days since Athrun found out the full information of the Girty Lue. The meeting of the Orb Council had lasted for three days three nights, only taking short breaks in between.

"How long is this meeting going to last? It's been going on for three days in a row! All that for one person, furthermore a coordinator?" Yunna said loudly as he yawn.

"I think we should send ships up to track down the Girty Lue and if needed attack it and ask for Kira.. I'll go too." Cagalli said as she ignore what Yuuna said. It is obvious that she herself is also looking rather tired.

"Cagalli-sama, that's not a bad idea, but I think you should leave it to us. You're now the representative of Orb and there're lots of things waiting to be done. You can leave Kira-sama to us." Todaka said.

"As the captain of Archangel, I don't think that suggestion is too reckless. First, we do not know Kira's situation onboard the ship now. We do not know whether he is now safe or not. I'm just afraid that he will be taken hostage if we attack the Girty Lue and by then, he will be in danger," Ramius said with a worried on her face.

"Maybe he's already dead. Cagalli, stop wasting your time just on one pathetic guy. You got more important matters to settle. One good example will be our…"

But before Yunna could finish his sentence, Cagalli began to yell at him, "What do you understand? Kira is my brother and a friend to all of us! Even if the missing now is not Kira but other people, we will also try our very best to save him or her! Because without friends, life is meaningless! Why can't you just try to understand and help out instead of saying useless things that could not help…?"

Tears began flowing down Cagalli cheeks. "Why just can't people understand?" She sobs. Athrun who was beside her went to comfort her. Everyone went silent, not knowing what to say.

"I think we should take some rest before continuing the meeting. The meeting will resume in 12 hours time. Until then, bye." Andrew Bartfelt said in place of Cagalli who was still sobbing.

Everyone began leaving their seats. Yuuna tried to talk to Cagalli but was being dragged away by Bartfelt.

"You have caused enough trouble, please go back now." Bartfelt said.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. I don't think I'm really suitable to be the representative of Orb. I've let my father down. Finding a person is such a simple job and yet I couldn't do it. I'm so worried about Kira even though I do not seem to. Why can't I…" Cagalli said, sobbing quietly.

"Cagalli, you're giving yourself too much stress. You're doing well in keeping peace and order in this country. Everyone in the council is giving you full support. The only ones who are obstructing are the Seylan father and son. I know you continued to keep them here because they once help your father. But they're using this chance to try to overthrow you. It's obvious that they want to rule Orb and join the Earth Alliance. Can't you tell how Yuuna despised coordinators?" Athrun explained.

"I know, it's just that I… Alright, I'll fire them once Kira is found and settled down." Cagalli said, still looking unsure.

"Believe in yourself, do what you think is right." Athrun assured her.

Having being assured by Athrun, Cagalli nodded her head and smile. "So, are going back home to rest now? " Cagalli asked.

"Well, if you want to." It was Ramius who just walked in into the conference room where the meeting was held.

Cagalli was shocked when all the other members of the council walked in. All except Yuuna and Unato.

"I think it's better off without that pair of Father and Son. The meeting will go on even smoothly." Erica Simmons, the head mechanic of Orb said.

"Alright, We'll try to end this fast. Everyone looked so tired. But, what about Yunna and Unato? What if they…" Cagalli had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry. We shall just tell them that the meeting is cancelled." Athrun said.

"Okay." Cagalli said.

**Girty Lue**

"Well, done Kizuka, you have finally complete your training and in fact your ability is even better than Stellar. Sting and Auel." Neo said to Kizuka.

"Wow, Well done Kizuka!" Stellar said happily

Kira felt himself go red in the face and cheeks.

"Yeah, great job Kizuka!" Auel and Sting both said together.

"So I see that you all are ready for the upcoming battle. Well, different MS will be given to all of you. First, Sting Oakley, will be operating the Chaos Gundam, next, Auel Neider will be operating the Abyss Gundam, Stellar Loussier will be operating the Gaia Gundam and lastly, Kizuka Hibiki will be operating the Gundam." Neo explained,

"Since when and where did you get that gundam?" Stellar, Sting and Auel asked.

"It was latesr gundam made by the Earth Alliance and it had just been sent here the day before. It had all the abilities of the Earth Alliance's former 5 gundams, Strike, Aegis, Buster, Blitz and Duel which were being stolen by ZAFT." Neo said,

"Wow it must be powerful. With all these powerful weapons, Orb is no match for us!" Sting said happily.

"So, when are we attacking Orb?" Kira asked.

"Good question Kizuka, well, in two days time." Neo said.

**Orb…**

"So it's decided then. Archangel will go up to space to check the whereabouts of the Girty Lue and we'll act according to circumstances. So, does everyone agree?" Cagalli ask with an unsure look on her face.

Everyone of the committee nodded their heads. The meeting had been going on smoothly since the Seylan Father and Son was not present. This boosted Cagalli's confidence as the Representative of Orb and she felt grateful for everyone for giving her so much support.

During the two days, the whole of the committee did lots of preparations so that the whole operation could be a success. Everyone was cooperating except Yunna and his father.

"Why must we do all this? I thought this operation was cancelled during the meeting. Why…" "Will you just keep quiet and do your job? Everyone is working hard to bring Kira-sama back. So what if Kira-sama is a coordinator and Cagalli-sama is not? They're still blood related. Morever, Orb is a neutral nation. Everyone, coordinators and naturals have the rights to stay here." Todaka interrupted Yuuna.

"Well, well, whatever, I don't give a damn. I'll just finish this quickly and go home." Yuuna said.

"What's on your mind, you aren't very focus lately." Cagalli ask Athrun who looked troubled.

"I was just thinking what to do if we're being attack by enemies. Justice could not be fixed right?" Athrun said.

"Don't worry; there must be a way out." Cagalli said.

"Have you forgotten about Freedom? It's in Eternal. You will use it in the mean time. I'm sure Kira won't mind." Lacus walked over and said.

"But you did not bring Eternal down to Orb right? There won't be time. Moreover, Freedom belongs to Kira rightfully, how could I do that?" Athrun said.

"Well, hm… Maybe I'll go over to Eternal now, the whole journey to and fro will only take half a day. I'll make it back in time." Lacus said,

"Well, that's a good idea. If Lacus could not make it back in time, you can always use the M1 Astray. Although it's not as good as Justice and Freedom, it is still suitable for battling. Plus, I also have my Strike Rogue and Mr Barfelt's Murasame Reconnaissance Type. As long as we work together, everything will turn out fine." Cagalli said.

**Two days later…**

"Is everyone ready to go?" Cagalli ask.

Everyone nodded.

"Lacus said something happened and she'll have to stay in Eternal but she'll rush back as soon as possible." Cagalli explained.

Suddenly, explosions were heard. There were screaming everywhere. Shocked, Cagalli and Athrun looked up and saw 4 Mobile Suits. A ship was emerging from the sky.

"Isn't that? The Girty Lue !" Cagalli and Athrun both exclaimed.

_Alright I'll end here first. Please REVIEW! Its very important to me! Thanks a lot!_

_XXStrike-FreedomXX _


	9. Fight

_**A/N: **Thanks again for the reviews! After lots and lots of thinking, I've decided to name Kizuka's gundam Remembrance. My friend gave me that idea and I think it's nice!_

_Alright, enjoy chapter 9!

* * *

_

"Yes, it's the Girty Lue! I'm 100 sure of it. Those were also the three gundams stolen in ZAFT sometime ago. It's the Chaos, Abyss and Gaia! But I'm not sure of the other one." Athrun shouted.

The scene was chaotic. There were screaming and people running around everywhere.

"What should we do now? Cagalli-sama." Todaka asked as he came running towards Cagalli.

"Ask everyone to stay at home and remain calm. In the meantime, launch all the Murasame and I'll go in Strike Rouge to try talking to them and also ask about Kira." Cagalli said.

"I'll go too. I'll go too in Astray since Lacus is not back yet." Athrun said.

But before they could do anything, they saw the Chaos gundam aiming the gun at them.

"Die!" Sting shouted.

Cagalli and Athrun thought that this must be the end of the world but to their amazement, one of the gundam stood on front of them and block the attack from Chaos.

"What are you doing Kizuka! That woman is the representative of Orb! She's the one who caused the death of your family! Why are you still doing this?" Sting shouted.

"I know. But Neo ordered us not to hurt or kill anyone! We just need to threaten them to join Earth Alliance! Even if we need to kill, I want to kill her myself." Kira said.

Actually, that wasn't the reason why Kira wanted to block the attack from Sting. He did not know why he actually protected someone whom he is supposed to hate. Somehow, he found both Cagalli and Athrun familiar, like they know each other before.

"It's enough now, all of you, come back now." Neo appeared on the communicating screen and said.

"Orb, please listen. We are here not to attack but to request for Orb to join the Earth Alliance. Numerous requests have been sent but we did not get a single reply. Therefore we are sent here to get your answer. We'll come back after three days to get your reply, if not; you know what will happen, Cagalli Yula Attha." Kira could hear Neo announcing through the loudspeaker in the Girty Lue.

The name Cagalli seems familiar to him. "Well, the reason maybe because she's the one who caused the death of his family members." Kira thought.

"Well, that's not bad for a first timer Kizuka." Neo said as Kira got out of Remembrance."

"What do we do if they don't give us the reply within three days?" Kira ask Neo.

"That's easy; we'll attack Orb for real this time until they agree. It goes the same if they refuse to join Earth Alliance. Well, this is also a great chance for you to avenge your family's deaths." Neo said, grinning.

"If it's okay, can you tell me how my parents died?" Kira asked. He wanted to know how a mere natural girl could cause the death of his family members.

"Hmm… That's not important and its better if you don't know. Well, I hope that you'll stop asking this question again. Just focus on what you have to do now." Neo said as the smile disappeared from his face.

"Yes, I won't ask this question again." Kira said.

* * *

**Orb…**

"What shall we do? We only have three days." Cagalli said, looking worried.

"Why don't we just join the Earth Alliance?" Yuuna said.

"No, we can't. Orb is a neutral nation and it'll always be. We will not join Earth Alliance or ZAFT no matter what. Besides, Kira is in that ship. We don't even have the chance to ask them just now. Everything which happened was too quick. How many injured and deaths are there in total?" Cagalli asked Todaka.

"Cagalli-sama, there are no deaths or injured reported. There was only some destruction in buildings." Todaka said.

"I see. It seems that they are only here to threaten us. Earth Alliance has been pestering Orb to join them in the last few years. I'm afraid that if we do not agree to join or give them the reply after three days, they will really attack us. Maybe we should…" Cagalli said.

"Cagalli-sama, you must never ever think about joining Earth Alliance. Please remember what Uzumi-sama said. He wishes that Coordinators and Naturals will live together in peace. He knew that peace will never exist in this generation. But he never gave up. He did not even at the point of death." Todaka said.

Cagalli felt shocked. She did not believe that she actually thought of joining the Earth Alliance.

"I'm sorry. I did not spare a thought for everyone living here. They wanted to stay here, both coordinators and naturals because they did not want war. All they want was to live peacefully and happily. I've decided that we will not Earth Alliance. Orb shall remain neutral forever. But it's going to be hard on all of you." Cagalli said.

"Don't worry. As long as we stay united, we can overcome all difficulties. Don't you all agree?" Mr Bartfelt said as he turned his head to others.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Thank you everyone. Thank you." Cagalli said gratefully.

* * *

**After the meeting…**

"Can't believe it. We nearly got Cagalli to allow Orb to join the Earth Alliance. If not for Todaka, we would have…" Yuuna said angrily.

"Well, like father like daughter. Both like to believe in stupid things. Things which can never happen." Unato said.

"So, what shall we do now?" Yuuna asked.

"We'll just keep quiet and do what we're suppose to until further instructions is given." Unato said.

* * *

During the next three days, Orb went through lots of preparation for the upcoming battle which they were expecting.

Everyone was busy but they knew that their hard work will pay off as long as they continue to persist and not giving up.

"I'm still worried about Kira no matter how hard I try to concentrate on my work. I just can't get him off my mind. Do you think he is really safe? Girty Lue is an Earth Alliance ship! What will they do if they discovered that Kira is a coordinator? Or maybe, he has already been…" Cagalli said to Athrun.

"He'll be fine. I believe that he'll be fine. By the way, where is Lacus? Has something happen?" Athrun asked.

"Oh, she just called back awhile ago. Apparently, Eternal was discovered by some ZAFT ships. The Nazca Class if I'm not wrong. So, they're hiding somewhere until those ZAFT ships give up their search and go away. Well, as you know, she was sort of wanted in PLANT for breaking into ZAFT and giving Freedom to Kira." Cagalli said.

* * *

**Three days later….**

"Cagalli-sama, everyone is ready. All the civilians have gatheredin the bomb shelter." Todaka said.

"Good. Now, we'll just have to wait." Cagalli replied.

Everyone was prepared for the battle. Cagalli in her Strike Rouge, Athrun in Astray and others in Murasame.

They did not wait long before the Girty Lue appeared out of a sudden.

"It seems like they made themselves invisible and undetectable again. Everyone, please begin to launch." Cagalli announced over the communication system.

"Well, is that their answer? Stellar, Sting, Auel and Kizuka, be prepared to launch!" Neo said as Murasames began attacking the Girty Lue.

Soon, Orb became a battle field.

"Well, last and final chance. Is this the reply that Orb has given?" Neo ask.

"Yes it is and nothing will change our minds!" Cagalli shouted as she fought with Gaia.

"Then I have no choice but to use force then! All four of you, give them all you got, kill if it's necessary!" Neo shouted to Stellar, Sting, Auel and Kira.

Soon, Orb turned into a battlefield. Everyone was fighting with all their might.

"Why must we fight? Why can't you just understand that everyone who lives here just want peace, simply peace!" Cagalli shouted, still fighting with Gaia.

"I don't know and I don't care what peace is! I fight because Neo asked me to. I will obey and follow everything he says!" Stellar shouted back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Athrun was having a tough fight with Remembrance.

"This gundam moves very swiftly and have lots of firepower. It's impossible to defeat it with Astray." Athrun thought to himself.

As Athrun tried to aim the Beam Rifle at Remembrance, which may have the chance to defeat it, it disappeared right in front of his eyes.

Before he knew it, Remembrance was standing behind him, "Die!" Athrun heard as a sword swing towards him.

"Athrun, are you alright?" It was Barfelt's voice. He opened his eyes and found the Murasame Reconnaissance Type standing in front of him.

"You don't have the time to be distracted now!" Sting shouted as he went towards Barfelt.

Seeing the Chaos Gundam coming towards himself, Barfelt shouted, "Athrun! I'll take care of him while you try to defeat that unknown one!"

"The ability of that gundam reminds me of Blitz. But the sword resembles Strike's. If I'm not wrong, this gundam has the abilities of the former Earth Alliance's gundam. I'll try to test this out." Athrun thought.

"Why aren't you attacking? Or are you too scared to attack?" Kira said when he realised that Athrun has been defending all along and not attacking.

"That voice? Could it be Kira?" Athrun thought.

"Who are you? Are you Kira? Kira Yamato?" Athrun asked, still defending.

"There's no need for you to know who I am, and I don't kno anyone by the name of Kira." Kira shouted back.

"Could I have made a mistake? But that is Kira's voice and I'm sure about it." Athrun thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cagalli is still fighting with Stellar.

"This is bad; I can't last any much longer." Cagalli thought, seeing the power going lower and lower.

"I want to see the captain of your ship. I need to speak to him!" Cagalli said.

"If you want to see him, get past me first!" Stellar replied.

"Cagalli-sama! We're here to help you!" Cagalli heard as two Murasames swept past her.

"Just die!" said one of them to Stellar.

"Die? I don't want to die! I'm afraid of dying. I don't want to die! Save me…NEO!" She shouted.

"Oh, damn it; someone used that word on her." Sting and Auel said.

"Something here has gone wrong." Cagalli thought when she saw Gaia stopped attacking her but still firing laser cannons aimlessly.

"Oh dear, someone used that word on Stellar again." Neo said as he saw what Gais is doing.

"Stellar, Sting, Auel and Kizuka! Retreat now!" Neo said as he fired the signal into the sky.

Kira, still fighting with Athrun, has no choice but to retreat and go back to Girty Lue.

Sting did the same thing while Auel went to pick up Stellar who is going berserk.

* * *

**A few minutes later in the Girty Lue…**

"What happened? Why are we ordered to retreat?" Kira asked as he got of Remembrance.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO!" Stellar shouted as Sting and Auel got her off Gaia.

"What happened to Stellar?" Kira asked.

"Well, we forgot to tell you that 'die' is a block word to Stellar. She goes berserk whenever she hears that it." Auel whispered to Kizuka

"Well, it was unexpected that something like that happened. Everyone has fought hard today. Meanwhile have a good rest and I'll explain to you the plans again tomorrow." Neo said.

* * *

_I'll here for now…I know the battle scenes are a bit messy and complicated but still hope you all like them. For now please Review!_

_XXStrike-FreedomXX_


	10. Remembrance Defeated!

A/N:_ Really sorry for this loooooong update… Hope that this fic is not forgotten… I have decided to continue writing after some thinking… Please continue to support! Thanks alot! _

**Chapter 10**

**Orb…**

"Although the reason of the Girty Lue's retreat is still unknown, I'm pretty sure that they will be back in no time. Therefore, we must always be on guard. How are the damages?" Cagalli asked.

"Cagalli-sama, it seems that the damages done are not very serious and the repair work is going on currently. All civilians are safe and none of them is injured. The only thing that we have to worry is that we need more and more advanced weapons and machinery to match against the gundams of our enemy." Todaka reported."

"I understand, but where are we going to find those? Besides, I don't think we have enough time to prepare more machinery. How about asking all pilots to go through battle stimulation with those of the Girty Lue? I'm sure we have captured their data. What do you think Athrun?" Cagalli asked.

"….."Athrun sat there staring at the table.

"Athrun, do you hear me? ... ATHRUN ZALA!" Cagalli shouted.

Athrun jerked his head up, "Did anyone jus call me?"

"Are you even listening in the first place? What's on your mind? " Cagalli asked.

"Nothing much, I was just thinking about the fight between me and that unknown gundam from the Girty Lue in the previous battle. I suspect that the pilot of that unknown gundam was Kira. The more I think about it, the more I'm sure that the pilot IS Kira,"Athrun said.

"What makes you think so? We can't afford to make any mistakes you know..." Cagalli said.

"There's a short conversation between me and him during the battle. Although he doesn't seem to be the type who will speak like that, but I'm able to recognize Kira's voice and it must be him.. The only thing that I'm unable to figure out is that why must he help the Girty Lue to fight against us?" Athrun said.

"That, we can only find out ourselves." Cagalli said with a worried look on her face.

Knock Knock The door open and Bartfelt walked in.

"Hey why is everyone in here? Lacus is back, together with Eternal!" He said.

Upon hearing this, Athrun and Cagalli rushed to the hangar immediately.

"Athrun! Cagalli!" Lacus shouted upon seeing them and giving them a big hug.

"I'm sorry I took such a long time but there are ZAFT ships all around and I had to make lots of detours just to avoid them but it cost me lots of time. How's things going? Has the Girty Lue attacked?" Lacus continued saying.

"It doesn't matter as long as you are safe and sound. Yes, the Gity Lue has attacked and the battle will not stop unless we join the Earth Alliance. We are still discussing about our future plans." Cagalli explained.

"I'm sure that joining the Earth Alliance is impossible. I've brought back Freedom as well as a new gundam, Saviour. Please allow me to join in the battle in future, I shall pilot the Freedom and Athrun, Saviour. I brought it back apecially for you and I think it suits you. Well, are there any news of Kira yet?" Lacus asked.

"Er… Actually.."

"No there isn't. But we are still trying our best to find him and I'm sure thast he is still alive." Athrun said before Cagalli could finish her sentence.

"What the…" Cagalli thought as she shot a look to Athrun.

Athrun said nothing but shook his head.

"I see. I know he will be back someday. All we can do is wait." Lacus said. Although she was smiling, she was still unable to hide the disappointment and sadness in her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Girty Lue…**

"How is Stellar? Is she okay?" Kira asked, looking worried.

"She is fine. Why are you so worried about her?" Neo ask Kira in return.

"She is my friend as well as my teammate. Its natural to care for each other." Kira replied.

"It doesn't seem that way to me, Kizuka. It seems that you have some affection for Stellar." Neo said while smirking.

"No.. we are just friends…" Kira said while turning red

"I understand. But the most important thing that you are supposed to do now is to finish this battle for me. After that, you are free to do whatever you want. I would like to discuss about our plans for the upcoming battle. Please ask Sting, Auel and Stellar along and assemble in the hall in 10 minutes time." Neo said.

10 minutes later…..

"An accident happened during our previous battle and we were thus, forced to retreat. I hope that everyone will work together to ensure that it will not happen again. Should it really happen, all of you should work out a solution to resolve it. We are going to launch another attack on Orb in 2 days time and make sure that Orb will agree to join the Earth Alliance this time round. If not, destroy it. Either way, Orb will become the property of Earth Alliance. I suggest all of you rest well and get ready for victory in 2 days time." Neo announced

"We will, don't you worry." Sting said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Orb…**

"Why must you keep it from Lacus? The fact that the pilot of that unknown gundam is Kira" Cagalli asked Athrun.

"Lots of things are going on, it's better not to tell her first. What if it isn't Kira? Won't she be even more disappointed than she already is? If I'm not wrong, the Girty Lue will attack again in these few days, we should always be prepared for battle." Athrun said.

"Yes. Let's just hope that everything will be fine." Cagalli replied.

2 days later….

"Is everyone ready? Today will be the day when we grab hold of victory." Neo said.

"Yes, we are ready to fight till our hearts content." Auel shouted.

"Good to hear that. We shall launch now!" Neo said.

**A few minutes later in Orb…**

"Cagalli-sama! We seem to have detected the heat source of the Girty Lue, although we're not very sure about it! Everyone is currently waiting for your orders Cagalli-sama!" Todaka said as he burst into Cagalli's office.

"Ask everyone to get ready now. It's better to be safe than sorry. Nothing must go wrong this time." Cagalli ordered.

"Cagalli, allow me to launch the Archangel, although it will not make much of a difference, we still might be of some help." Said Ramius who was beside Cagalli all along.

Cagalli agreed, she was determine to win this time round.

Suddenly, Athrun and Lacus ran in looking worried.

"What happen? I heard people saying that the Girty Lue has appeared." Lacus asked.

Cagalli explained everything to both of them and also telling them to get ready for the upcoming battle.

"I'm launching the Eternal as well since both Freedom and Saviour are in there. I'll go tell the rest of Eternal to get ready. Athrun, be sure to be there in 5 minutes time." Lacus said before rushing off.

"Cagalli, are you launching in Strike Rogue as well?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, of course! How can I just sit here and watch while all of you are trying your best in the battlefield? Even Lacus volunteered to help. There is no reason for me to stay behind." Cagalli said.

"Please really take care of yourself and don't do anything rash." Athrun said before giving her a peck on the cheek as he left the room.

Cagalli turned red immediately but there wasn't time for her to feel happy or excited about it because explosions were heard nearby.

The Girty Lue had arrived again.

As usual, the four gundams, Chaos, Abyss, Gaia and Remembrance were launched from the Girty Lue.

"Orb, this will be the last time we ask, are you willing to join the Earth Alliance? If so, please cease all attacks immediately." Neo announced over the speaker.

There seem to be no sign of the attacks stopping and therefore, Neo continued," Well, I'll take it as a no then. Sting, Auel, Stellar and Kizuka, fight without mercy, make sure that you will bring the whole nation down.

Upon receiving the orders, all four of them fought even harder than they did, hoping to end this as soon as possible,

Meanwhile, the Archangel and Eternal surrounded the Girty Lue with all kinds if attacks, hoping that the battle end after the leader is killed. But it seems that things are not as easy as they thought it would be because the speed of the Girty Lue is too fast and it has the ability to make the whole ship invisible, making its entire move unpredictable.

Strike rogue and Freedom are fighting Gaia. Although its two versus one, Cagalli and Lacus are still putting up a tough fight because both of them are inexperience in MS fighting.

"I've got to find out his true identity this time round." Athrun thought as he block an attack from the Remembrance.

"Why are you just defending? Are you too scared to attack?" Kira shouted,

Upon hearing this, Athrun was even more confident about the fact that this person is Kira.

"Tell me who you truly are! Why must you fight and hurt the innocent?" Athrun asked as he continues to block the upcoming attacks from Remembrance.

"I don't see why I must tell you who I am and the reason of why I am fighting!" Kira shouted.

Meanwhile, Chaos is fighting against Bartfelt and the Abyss against Murasames.

"Damn it! They just keep coming and coming no matter how many I have shot down!" Auel shouted.

"Oh I see that you are still alive! Today will be the day in which you will die!" Sting shouted to Bartfelt.

"Oh really? Why don't you try killing me?" Bartfelt said.

The battle is still continuing after a very long time and everyone's Gundam is running low on power. But still, they continue fighting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Girty Lue..**

"Sir! Our power is running low! It's better for us to stop using the invisibility boost!"

"Damn! I didn't expect that there wil be two ships and two more gundams joining the battle this time. Just fire when we still can while I think of other solution." Neo ordered.

But the Girty Lue could not hold out any longer as one of the cannons from Archangel hit the back of the ship.

"Good, I see that they are low on power. Get ready the main cannon!" Ramius ordered.

Seeing that the Girty Lue was hit, Stellar was shock as she thought that Neo was in danger.

"NEO!" Stellar shouted.

Seeing that Gaia was distracted, Strike rogue took the chance to aim its beam rifle at Gaia and fired.

It hit away one of Gaia's arm straight away. Knowing that part of her gundam was destroyed, Stellar became scared.

"No! Neo! Save me! KIZUKA!" Stellar shouted.

Kira, who was still fighting Athrun, heard Stellar's scream and rushed to her immediately.

"What….the…" Athrun thought as he saw Remembrance flying to the other side of the battlefield. But he followed anyway.

Taking the chance that Gaia was distracted, Lacus aim the Laser Beam Saber at it, hoping to end this once and for all.

"Wait, isn't that……" Kira saw the saber being aimed at Stellar and before it could reach her, Remembrance went in front of Gaia and took the whole attack for her.

Lacus was shocked by the sudden appearance of another gundam but all was tomo alte as the Laser Beam Saber of Freedom pierced right through the cockpit of Remembrance.

The Remembrance did not explode but instead black out and fell to the ground.

"KIZUKA!" Stellar shouted.

Seeing that the signal of Remembrance had broken off, Neo ordered everyone back, deciding to retreat since he knew that things will not go well if the battle continues.

"KIZUKA!" Stellar shouted, ignoring Neo's order.

Just then. Chaos and Abyss came along and dragged Gaia away.

"No! We mustn't leave Kizuka behind!" Stellar said.

"Didn't you hear Neo's order? He will be fine since Remembrance was not destroyed! Let's just go now" Sting said.

The Girty Lue retreated immediately after that and evewrything returned to normal.

Everything happened so quickly that everyone was in a state of shock.

Athrun, realizing that the gundam that he has been fighting against has fallen and also realizing that the pilot may be Kira rushed to it immediately.

"Athrun, where are you going?" Lacus asked.

"That pilot, the pilot of that gundam may be Kira!" He shouted as he sped towards the ground.

"What… what did you just say?" Lacus asked, shocked by what she heard.

**Meanwhile in Remembrance…**

Kira was only half conscious. He was lucky that the Laser did not hit straight at him if not, he would have died.

"Isn't that…. Freedom……………"

black out

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Thanks for reading! _

_The identity of Kizuka will be revealed in the next chapter. _

_Please REVIEW and I'll update as soon as I can! _

_THANK You!_

loVeFoReTeRnItY


End file.
